The Truth
by HEARTSTRUKK
Summary: I also submited this story under the penname of MrsRonaldWeasley.This story takes place in the time when Ginny and Harry are dating, and Ginny wants Harry to tell her what's bothering him. You know the whole thing about having to get killed by Voldemort o


-1DISCLAIMER:  
All the credit for the song lyrics to Good Charlotte!

**"Nothing ever seems to end 'Happily Ever After' anymore these days"  
-My best friend.**

The Truth

**_So here we are   
We are alone  
There's weight on your mind  
I wanna know   
The truth  
If this is how you feel  
Say it to me  
If this was ever real_**

Ginny's mind was jumbled. She couldn't understand why she felt like Harry wasn't telling her something. And after late last night, she was almost sure he was hiding something.

FLASH BACK

_Ginny went down the stairs from her dormitory to find Harry sitting in front of the fire place staring into the fire, which was dying down.   
"Harry?" Ginny said quietly._

_Harry looked up at her. "Hi" he said._

_Ginny sat down next to him on the couch. "Are you all right?" She asked, still very quiet._

_"Yeah, I'm O.K." He said. He was obviously lying._

_"You don't really look 'O.K.'" Ginny said, shifting closer to him, "Do you want to talk about it?"_

_"Nah, I'm fine" Harry replied, putting one of his arms around her shoulders and smiling. His smile was forced, Ginny could tell; but at least he could smile at all. She leaned her head against Harry's collarbone and stared in to the fire like he had been._

_"I was just thinking…" Harry started, then his voice trailed off into nothing._

_"Thinking what?" Ginny asked, looking up at him._

_"Never mind, it's nothing important" He finished hastily._

_"That's fine I want to know" Ginny urged. Was this the thing he was thinking about before?_

_"No Ginny, never mind" He went back to staring into the fire._

END FLASH BACK

**_I want the truth  
From you  
Give me the truth  
Even if it hurts me  
I want the truth  
From you  
Give me the truth   
Even if it hurts me_**

**_I want the truth_**

Ginny hurtled down the corridor toward the transfiguration class room, her bag swinging on her shoulder as she ran.

"Your late, Miss Weasley" professor Sinistra said as Ginny came up the stairs into the open ceiling tower.

"Sorry professor." Ginny said, out of breath, "I lost track of the time"

"That's not acceptable, next time detention." Professor Sinistra Said sternly

"Yes professor. Won't happen again,"

"I surely hope not" muttered the professor, as Ginny made her way to a telescope next to her best friend Chelsea.

"Where were you," she hissed into Ginny's ear, as she sat herself down.

"I just got side tracked" she replied vaguely. This wasn't exactly a lie…

FLASH BACK

_"Come on Harry, why can't you tell me what's bothering you?"_

_Ginny was in the common room at around 1:00 in the after noon._

_Harry didn't look at her, "There's nothing bothering me" He said._

_"Oh please, do you think you can't trust me? Is that your issue? Or do you think that I'll just abandon you? Harry! You know I wouldn't do that. And you know you can always trust me too!" Ginny said heatedly._

_"Oh cut me some slack Gin," Harry said, "Of course I know I can trust you"_

_"You don't act like it at times. Harry, your acting like Ron: Your acting like you hate everyone and everything around you," Ginny sighed quietly "Look never mind, What time is it?"_

_"1:08" Harry replied looking down at his watch._

_"Oh no, I'm late for Astronomy" She jumped up and grabbed her bag,_

_Harry said, "Astronomy, at this time?"_

_"I know it's weird but she told us we'd be having a lesson to look at the moon in the day time. See you later,"_

**_So this is you  
Your talking to me  
You found a million ways to let me down  
So I'm not hurt when you're not around  
I was blind  
But now I see   
This is how you feel  
Say it to me  
If this was ever real_**

END FLASH BACK

"Harry?" Chelsea asked, knowingly

"It's not his fault he's grumpy" Ginny replied, looking through her telescope at the Moon.

"Yes actually, it is" Chelsea disagreed.

"Okay your right, but he's not doing it on purpose" Ginny defended Harry

"Yeah your probably right, but still his mood is effecting him and everyone else" Chelsea  
made a note on a scrap of parchment, then continued, "Besides, you know he loves you more than anything in the world."

"Yeah" Ginny said, smiling a little.

"So it's probably something to keep you out of trouble, or he's afraid you won't want to be around him anymore"

"That's what I think it is too…" The two girls sat in silence for the rest of the lesson.

When the class finally ended both girls linked arms and headed out together for potions class their least favorite subject. Even though it was easily Chelsea's best subject she loathed Snape as much as all the Gryffindors-except perhaps Harry-.

"Well another class, another hope that Snape might notice my excellent talent at potions" Chelsea said as they sat down at a table at the back,

"Don't count on it" Ginny whispered, as Snape's bat like figure swept into the room.

"Everyone, we will be starting The Draught of Peace today; a potion to calm anxiety and agitation, the instructions are on the board."

There was the sound of students getting out their cauldrons and scales, and Chelsea whispered to Ginny, "Piece of cake."

"Yeah for you." Ginny mumbled back.

"I can't believe Snape didn't pay any attention to your potion, it was perfect!" Ginny said to Chelsea after class had ended and they were heading down to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Yeah well, it's not like we didn't expect it," Chelsea grumbled.

"Still, it's not fair,"

As they entered the Great Hall, Chelsea spotted her boyfriend Joey Palmer. "Oh there's Joey, see you later Gin." She said and went to sit with him, so Ginny took that chance to sit down with a very grumpy Harry, and a concerned looking Ron and Hermione.

"Oh hi Ginny, glad your joining us" Hermione said as Ginny sat down on the bench next to Ron, across from Harry,

"Why's that?" Ginny asked

"It's just nice to be together and talk about life"

"Ok Hermione tell us about your life," Ginny said.

"Oh my life is so boring--" Hermione said,

Ron snorted, "You could write a book about your life, in fact you _should_ write a book about it,"

**_I want the truth  
From you  
Give me the truth  
Even if it hurts me  
I want the truth  
From you  
Give me the truth  
Even if it hurts me_**

**_I want the truth _**

When dinner was over, Harry and Ginny got back to the common room, and sat down together and Ginny Brought up the subject of Harry's secret

"Why won't you tell me?" She asked.

Harry hesitated "I don't want to hurt you, Ginny" He said.

"Harry your hurting me by not telling me" Ginny said.

"Ginny, it doesn't have any thing to do with you, so why are you making such a big deal about it?" Harry asked exasperated.

"Because I know that it's killing you to keep it inside you" Ginny replied, quietly.

Harry didn't say any thing.

Ginny slowly made her way up stairs to find Chelsea sitting on her bed waiting up for Ginny. Ginny looked at Chelsea through her tears and sat down next her, letting herself get wrapped in a hug of a loving friend.

**_I know that this will break me  
I know that this might make me cry  
You gotta say what's on your mind, on your mind  
I know that this will hurt me  
And break my heart and soul inside  
But I don't wanna live this lie_**

**_I want the truth  
From you  
Give me the truth  
Even if it hurts me  
I want the truth  
From you  
Give me the truth  
Even if it hurts me_**

**_I want the truth_**

Ginny woke up the next morning with stingy, red eyes. At breakfast, Ginny sat down with Chelsea at the Gryffindor table,

"Feeling better?" Chelsea asked, pouring Ginny orange juice,

"Yeah, a little" Ginny said, rubbing her eyes, "I'm a bit tired"

Chelsea nodded.

The day dragged by, and when dinner finally came she sat down with Ron and Hermione. They hadn't talked to Harry all day.

Ginny was worried, it was not like Harry to just avoid his two best friends. She wondered whether it was her fault Harry was distant. She made it her mission to find him and straighten things out.

She failed.

She sat alone in the common room at around 3:00 o'clock in the morning. She heard someone come down the stairs. Ginny didn't move, until…

"Ginny?" It was Harry's voice.

She whipped around, "Harry!" She whispered.

Harry sat down next to her, but not putting his arm around her like he usually did.

"Do you want me to tell what's been bothering me?" He asked quietly

Ginny nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Harry I'm sure"

"O.K. here goes…"

**_I don't care no more, no  
Just give me the truth  
Give me the truth  
Cuz I don't care no more  
Give me the truth  
Cuz I don't care no more, no  
Just give me the truth  
Give me the truth  
Give me the truth  
Give me the truth  
Give me the truth  
Cuz I don't care no more, no_**

A/N: ...Please review...


End file.
